The invention concerns a wide-angle hinge with crossing articulated arms, the ends of which, on one side, are articulated with hinge parts attachable to a portion of the body and to a furniture part swinging horizontally and the other ends of which are linked by means of transversal swinging arms to the hinge portions at a distance from the articulations of the hinge arms, where the hinge arms are connected to each other in an articulated manner between their articulations.
Wide-angle hinges of this type are known in various methods of embodiment and have been described, for example, in DE 33 12 496 C2, U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,403, U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,751, EP 0 763 642 A1, IT 83 427 A/78 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,635.